Knight In Black Armour
by Vee R. Tsudu
Summary: This will HOPEFULLY be my longest running fan-fic yet, I don't want to say to much in case it spoils any suprises, so just take a look and don't forget to review! I will say that it is Tamers based and contains Rukato, RenaGuil, and an original romance.
1. Blur of green

centerKnight In Black Armour/center  
  
Rash: Hey, I'm here again! Does that mean you're gonna write more of InFeCtIoN?  
  
Me: Nah, not popular enough for me to do that.  
  
Rash:Hmm...I think someone's coming, I'll see you later Nathan *Runs and leaps off screen*  
  
Guilmon:*runs in* I smelt a digimon, it was here Takato!  
  
Takato:*comes in panting* Hey, Nathan, did you see a digimon around here?  
  
Me: Soon you'llnow, enter chapter 1:Blur of green  
  
*Atop the Nonaka residnce*  
  
Renamon knelt there silently, the darkness of night surrounding her as it usually did. She'd gotten used to this now, she didn't need to rest as much as Ruki did so simply stood watch for anything suspicious, that and something else she was looking for. Her almond eyes continued looking on into the distance as the cold wind rustled her fur gently. The kitsune shuddered a little, she'd never shuddered from the cold before. "Perhaps it is a premonition of some sort." Renamon thought , scanning the area furhter. She still could see nothing, that was until something collided with her at the side. As she turned to see how it was however, it dissapeared past her in a blur of green."What was that?" Renamon thought aloud. "It won't do any good just sitting here and thinking, I'll follow it instead." So, withouth another moment wasted, she dashed off after the figure that had previously clashed with her.  
  
*Guilmon's 'house'*  
  
After a while Renamon eventually lost track of the figure, so began to look around for places it could be hiding. She then set her eyes on a small cave and so leaped down in front of it, that was when she recognised it."Guilmon's home, maybe I'll just see if he's awake."Renamon thought to herself, peering into the cave. Within she saw the small dinosaur, curled up and sleeping quietly. Renamon turned back round as she heard the bushes make a light noise."Alright, I know you're here somewhere, whoever you are, show yourself." Renamon said, ready for a fight.  
  
"You look like you want to fight, I would fight you but I can't find my tamer yet, that's who I'm looking for."A hushed voice replied from the bushes.  
  
"I see, how do you know you have one then?"  
  
"Guess it's just intuition, can you help me find him?"  
  
"Hmph, I don't have the time to deal wth other's problems."  
  
"Huh? Renamon who're you talking to?" Guilmon asked as he stamped out of his cave and turned to face the green and grey figure. It looked like Renamon in it's figure, yet it's main fur was a dark green rather than yellow. Not only that but the green vulpine also had a metallic red left eye.  
  
"Hey there, what's your name?" She asked as she squatted down beside him.  
  
"I'm Guilmon, and she's Renamon, what about you?" Guilmon asked in return.  
  
"My names Rash, say can you help me find someone that I'm looking for?" Rash asked hopefully.  
  
"Sorry, I'm too tired, maybe tommorow." Guilmon replied before yawning as he walked back into his cave.  
  
"Oh, ok then. I guess I'll carry on searching for now then." Rash said before taking off again into the night.  
  
"Hmm...maybe I should follow her, just for a while, perhaps I'll be able to fight her later." Renamon thought before dashing after her once again.  
  
*Chapter 1 end*  
  
Me:Ok, ok, I know it's short, but it's 11:15 and I had 5/6 hours sleep last night!  
  
Renamon:Well, someone's in a mood.  
  
Me:Would that be you because you think Rash might like Guilmon too?  
  
Renamon: *blushes* ...  
  
Rash: Don't worry, I have my eye on someone else.  
  
Me:Really, who?  
  
Rash:You'll find out soon enough, and I know how to turn the computer off so there. *click* 


	2. Small talk

Knight In Black Amour  
  
Renamon: Hey, did you notice that the last chapter had practically no plot to it whatsoever?  
  
Guilmon:Yeah, but that's probably because he's trying to beat 10 chapters in one story.  
  
Me:*walks in* My ears are burning.  
  
Guilmon: Oh no, quick find water! *runs off*  
  
Me:Not literally! ¬.¬ , anyways, here's Chapter 2:Small Talk  
  
*The Park*  
  
Renamon had been following the green vulpine for a while now, it seemed she hadn't been noticed. Eventually Rash leaped down onto the floor and scanned her surroundings. Renamon leaped down also, hiding behind the bushes. Rash sat down with a sigh and appeared to be deep in thought. "Why can't I find him, I've been waiting for so long." Rash thought aloud.  
  
"Who're you looking for?" Renamon questioned as she walked towards her. Rash slowly turned around and looked up from her place on the floor.  
  
"His name's Nathan, my tamer, I've been waiting to find him for ages now." Rash replied sadly.  
  
"I see, I'm sorry but i haven't heard of him." Renamon said. The two jumped slightly as there was a thud behind them, followed by a childish.  
  
"Owww..."  
  
"What was that?" Rash questioned, getting to her feet. Guilmon emerged from the trees, dusting himself down.  
  
"You said Nathan, right? I've heard of him, Takato says he's weird, he never seems to talk much." Guilmon said.  
  
"DON'T insult him!" Rash said, grabbing Guilmon by the neck and lifting him into the air as her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Agh! I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Guilmon yelped urgentley. Rash sighed slightly and put him back down.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that..." Rash began.  
  
"It's ok, I'll ask Takato tommorow about him. If you want you can stay in my home for tonight." Guilmon suggested.  
  
"Uhm, sure, thanks." Rash replied. Guilmon turned and faced towards Renamon.  
  
"Renamon? Do you wanna stay too? It'd be nice if you could..." Guilmon asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, I'll stay." Renamon replied gladly.  
  
"Alright, I'll have some company for once!" Guilmon said before taking off the way he'd came. "Follow me!" He called back to them. The two kitsune digimon did as they were told and chased after him.  
  
Soon they came to the 'house' and followed Guilmon in. Guilmon stretched and yawned before lying down on his front, using his arms as a pillow. "Well, I'm tired, g'night." Guilmon said before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep almost immediately. Renamon sighed as she looked at him. "He looks so cute when he's sleeping." She accidently thought aloud.  
  
"I thought so." Rash said with a grin.  
  
"Oops..." Was the only sound Renamon made in reply.  
  
"It's ok, besides I think he likes you two."  
  
"Really, why?"  
  
"Heheheh...I'm tired, just trust me he does, ok? Good-night Renamon." Rash said simply before settling down to sleep.  
  
"Grrrr..." Renamon growled angrily, but decided to leave it for now and went and lay next to Guilmon.  
  
*Chapter 2 end*  
  
Me:*hiccup* Wow, I just hiccuped at 20 to midnight...it's a sign of the apocalypse!  
  
Rash: Oh god, not this AGAIN.  
  
Me:Hehee...I'm just kidding Rash, oh and good work with the Rena/Guil there.  
  
Rash: Thanks, well you oughta go to sleep now.  
  
Me:Yeah, I'm already hallucinating, g'night! 


	3. Locating A Tamer

Knight In Black Armour  
  
Me:Weeheheheheheheheheeeee!!!!! 1 for sorrow, 2 for joy, 3 for a girl, 4 for a boy, 5 for silver, 6 for gold, 7 is a secret never to be told!  
  
Rash:Uhm...why are you singing that?  
  
Me: Because I saw 2 this morning and 3 earlier!  
  
Rash: 3 for a girl...*grins*  
  
Impmon: Shaddap and get on with it!  
  
Me: Fine, fine, beginning Chapter 3: Locating a tamer  
  
*Guilmon's house*  
  
Rash's eyes slowly opened as she awoke against the wall. She stretched her arms out forwards and heard them crack slightly. " I think I'll go for a walk, it'll ruin the moment if they wake up while I'm still here." Rash thought before getting up and walking out of the cave, and as she got further away her speed began to increase. Back with Renamon and Guilmon, The small red dinosaur awoke and felt a little pressure and soft fur on his chest. He looked down to see Renamon sleeping calmly with him as her pillow.  
  
"Renamon?" He whispered, half to himself. He felt her shuffle a little as her eyes flickered open and gazed up to her...  
  
*With Rash*  
  
The green vulpine continued through the trees, she felt as if she was heading somewhere in particular, but she didn't know where. She continued onwards until she suddenly heard someone singing. There was something about the voice she thought she recognized, but what it was she didn't know. She could only hear noise at first and so began to follow the sound. As she got nearer she began to hear parts of the song. "Lonely.....................lo-lo-lo-lo-lonely........." She heard, but she wouldnt stop until she found the source of the sound. Eventually she found the source, a young boy of 14, from above in the trees she could only see his black hair.  
  
"Wait a minute...black hair? Is that...no, it couldn't be, I'll find him soon anyway." Rash thought before sitting on the branch and swinging her legs lazily as she listened to the song clearly now.  
  
*With Renamon and Guilmon*  
  
Renamon looked up to see Guilmon gazing down at her with a small smile. "Morning Renamon, did you sleep well?" Guilmon asked nervously.  
  
"Uhm, y, yes, I guess I have you to thank for that." Renamon replied as she smiled uncomfortabley.  
  
"Hey, where'd Rash go?" Guilmon thought, trying to throw the attention from their current situation. As if she had heard her name called, Rash walked back in that moment and looked at the two.  
  
"Getting comfortable, are we?" Rash asked snidely. The two looked at her curiously before they noticed tha Renamon was still lying on Guilmon. The two jumped and quickly moved away from each other, beginning to blush.  
  
"A, Anyways, Takato'll be here pretty soon so we can ask him about your tamer." Guilmon stuttered as he got up off the floor and walked outside, smelling his tamer near. Renamon and Rash followed him out.  
  
Takato walked up to Guilmon with the sack of bread over his shoulder and placed it on the floor. As he looked up he quickly gazed past Guilmon. "Oh, hi Renamon, how's Rika?" Takato asked cheerfully.  
  
"She's fine." Renamon replied blankly. Guilmon had his head in the bag scoffing down bread as Takato noticed the green fox standing beside Renamon.  
  
"Agh, wha, who are you!?" Takato yelled out in suprise as he jumped backwards.  
  
"She's Rash, and she's in need of your assistance." Renamon answered, as Guilmon probably couldn't hear with his head so far down in the sack.  
  
"Oh, why do you need my help?" Takato asked confused.  
  
"I'm looking for my tamer, Guilmon said you know him, he's called Nathan." Rash replied  
  
"Oh yeah, I know him. It's saturday today, I heard he has a class at a gym around here.(a/n I don't know if there is one, so I'm making it up.)I don't know what his class is though." Takato answered.  
  
"I see, can you show me where please?"  
  
"Yeah sure, are you coming Guilmon and Renamon?"  
  
"I don't think Guilmon can hear you, you two go and I'll stay and keep an eye on him until you get back." Renamon replied as she sat on the floor. The other two nodded in agreement before setting off.  
  
*At the gym*  
  
"Well, this is the place, you know his last name?" Takato asked.  
  
"Yes, it's 'Tsudu' (A/N not my real last name)." Rash replied.  
  
"Ok then, wait here a moment." Takato said as he walked over to the main desk. "Excuse me, would it be possible to find out whether or not a person with the last name Tsudu is taking a class currently?"  
  
"Ahh yes, he comes here every week, he's almost done, would you like to go and watch?" The receptionist asked politely.  
  
"Uhm, sure, ok then." Takato said nervously. The receptionist nodded and released the electric lock on the turnstile. Takato walked through and went down the hallway that the receptionist had pointed to. Rash stealthily followed him in.   
  
Takato sat down and looked at the two people fencing, Rash sat down and watched, she didn't need to hide really, she'd just say it was a costume.  
  
"Hey Takato, I didn't know you came here too." Lee said as he walked in and sat down the opposite side of him to Rash.  
  
"Oh, hi Lee, I just came her to help her find her tamer." Takato replied pointing to Rash, who seemed to entraced by watching the fighting to notice her name had been mentioned.  
  
"Oh, uhm, ok." Lee stuttered, not knowing what to say next.  
  
"So who's her tamer?" Terriermon asked from lee's shoulder.  
  
"It's that Nathan Tsudu, you know from out class?" Takato replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, if you watch the fencing he's the one practicing against three at the same time." Lee said looking towards the fencers.  
  
"Three at the same time?" Takato said curiously as he turned around. Soon the group was dismissed and Nathan went into the changing rooms.  
  
"He'll come in here soon, he usually does 'cause it's one of the coolest rooms in the gym." Lee said before Takato could get up to go looking for him.  
  
"Finally, I'll get to meet him." Rash thought to herself as she gazed upwards with a smile...  
  
*Chapter 3 end*  
  
Rash: You can't end it there!  
  
Me: I can and I have.  
  
Takato: Is it just me or does nobody else trust Renamon and Guilmon alone together.  
  
*Laughter is heard from far off*  
  
Impmon:Well...I'm slightly disturbed...  
  
Rash: Ok I changed my mind, finish it quick!  
  
Me: Whatever you say! 


	4. We finally meet

Knight In Black Armor  
  
Me: *looks down to the floor sadly*  
  
Rash: What's wrong Nathan?  
  
Me:Sorry everyone, but I'll be dissapearing for a couple of weeks on thursday, so I won't be able to update for a while.  
  
Rash: Ohh...I see...  
  
Rika: You have to go and you haven't even put me in yet?  
  
Me:Uh-oh...quick, start chapter before she beats me up! Chapter 4: We finally meet...  
  
*Gym*  
  
Rash sat patiently as she looked towards the entrance. "You've gone quiet, are you ok?" Takato asked as he faced the green vulpine. However he got no reply other than a few muttered words. "Sorry, what was that?" Takato asked confused. Rash sighed a little and repeated her mutter, only louder.  
  
"I said, you should know Takato, this is how you feel when you wait for Rika." Rash replied blankly.  
  
"Wh, what!?" Takato yelled out in suprise.  
  
"I've been around a few days, and it's already easy to tell that you like her child." The green kitsune repied, not minding that Henry at Terriermon were suddenly silent and listening carefully.  
  
"I, I do not!" Takato yelled angrily.  
  
"Could you tell her that truthfully?" Rash replied, finally turning to face him. Takato looked down and turned red in the face.  
  
"I...I...look, just please don't tell her, ok?" Takato said, giving up on the arguement. She was right, he did like Rika, he always had done.  
  
"It's ok, it isn't my job to play cupid...but..."Rash began. Takato looked to her worried.  
  
"But...what?" Takato asked nervously.  
  
"But if Nathan gets hold of that information, he tries to play cupid quite often."  
  
"I already have the information..." A voice said from seemingly nowhere.  
  
"Huh? Wh, who's there!?" Takato yelled out in fear. He didn't want Rika knowing his feelings for her, he'd only get rejected...  
  
"Hello Takato, hi Henry" Nathan said lightly as he entered the room, not seeing Rash sitting on the other side of Takato. Rash phased out and reappeared behind Nathan.  
  
"I've found you Nathan." Rash said with a light smile from behind him. He jumped at this sudden sound and turned to face her.  
  
"R, Rash?" Nathan suttered as his eyes widened and a grin began to form on his face. Rash nodded as she looked down to him.  
  
"I've been waiting a long time, my tamer."  
  
"Rash!" He called out in glee as he embraced her in a hug. Rash began to blush a little before returning the hug. Takato looked over to the two and smiled snidely.  
  
"So, who likes who, heh?"Takato stated.  
  
"Well from what I've seen I'd say you like that red-headed girl you seem to hang about with so often." Nathan replied, not knowing this statement would annoy him.  
  
"How come everyone knows I like Rika all of a sudden!?" Takato yelled angrily. Terriermon and Henry simply sat in the corner and snickered.  
  
Renamon phased into the shadows carrying Guilmon, putting him back on his feet before the two walked up to everyone else. "It's probably because you keep yelling it out Takato." Renamon said, Guilmon standing beside her. Takato looked down and blushed even more.  
  
"Just, don't tell her ok?" Takato said timidly as he gazed around at everyone. They all nodded in agreement. However, suprisingly Rika walked in only moments later, shocked at everyone else being there.  
  
Hey, what're you lot doing here?" Rika asked confused. Everyone except Takato looked up to Rika and grinned slightly. "Uh...why're you all grinning at me like that?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Well, I'd best be off!" Nathan said as he stood up, hinting at the others to follow. "Hey Henry, why don't you come and train with me? I could use some practice." Nathan suggested.  
  
"Sure thing." Henry said, picking up on Nathan's hint to leave Takato and Rika alone together.  
  
"I wanna watch this, let's go Guilmon." Renamon decided. Guilmon nodded in agreement and they all left for the park, leaving Rika and Takato alone together...  
  
*Chapter 4 end*  
  
Rash: Stop ending it like that!  
  
Me: I'm sorry Rash-chan *wraps arms around Rash tightly* but I have to get people to carry on reading.  
  
Rash: *blushes* Oh...uhm...o,ok then.  
  
Impmon: Ugh...I think I'm gonna be sick  
  
Me:Turns and holds out a long samurai sword* Excuse me?  
  
Impmon: Agh! Finish the chapter, finish the chapter! 


	5. Arrival

Knight In Black Armor  
  
Me:I'm baaaaack...  
  
Impmon:Oh....great...  
  
Me:*glares at Impmon* Just for that, you're gonna meet the reason for this story's title first!  
  
Impmon:I couldn't be less bothered.  
  
Rash:*Runs up and hugs Nathan* Hey, welcome back!  
  
Me:*hugs her back* Hey Rash, thanks, well guess I'd best start now....Chapter 5:The arrival  
  
*The Park*  
  
Impmon sat in the tree, swinging his legs lazily "Ah, I'm bored...I can't find pineapple-head, fox-face or big ears anywhere..." He thought aloud before leaping down and stretching. He suddenly shivered, as if having a bad preminition. The wind blew a little stronger, sending a few leaves flying past him as it seemed to carry a dark laugh. "Huh? Wh, who's there?" Impmon stuttered looking around nervously. He saw a silhouette seemingly facing towards him, it looked like..."Gallantmon?" The silhouette moved slowly closer, rising his lance towards him into the light, revealing it to be thinner and a dark purple hue.  
  
"Not quite, but I'd like to know where he is." the figure said in a deep tone. Impmon moved back a little in fear.  
  
"I, I don't know where he is..." He replied worried.  
  
"Oh really? Well in that case, perhaps I'll just dispose of his friend to catch his attention." The dark figure said, moving a black metal leg into vision.  
  
"Well, you'll have ta catch me first!" Impmon yelled out before runnning off through the trees, he didn't care if he was seen, his life was more important to him.  
  
"So, the game of cat and mouse begins..." The figure said before dashing off after him, holding his spear out in front of him.  
  
*The gym*  
  
Rika looked a little confused at the sudden scramble of people leaving as she entered, along with someone she didn't know and a green Renamon like digimon. She cocked an eyebrow up at Takato who was now facing away from her, a little redness noticable in his cheeks when she tried to see his face. "Hey Takato, who was that other kid that was here just now, is he the tamer of that green digimon or something?" She asked, trying not to bring up why he was blushing, as she'd heard someone shout that they like 'her' and it had sounded like Takato. Not only that, but somebody who knew her there had mentioned some people talking about her, exactly where she and Takato were now. She wanted to bring it up desperately, to find out if he liked her, but she wasn't very good at showing those kind of emotions.  
  
"Uhm, y, yeah. He said his name's Nathan, and his partner's called Rash" Takato replied, still not turning to face her.  
  
This was beginning to worry Rika a little now, so she walked over and lay her left hand on his right shoulder, standing beside him but a little further back.  
  
"Takato, you don't seem yourself, is something wrong?" She asked sincerely. His answer was nothing but silence. She wanted an answer, but she didn't plan to beat it out of someone as sweet as him. Wait, sweet? No, she'd just heard someone else call him that, she'd never think that of somebody! But then again, would she? Takato began to become a little worried by Rika's sudden deep thought induced silence, so turned to face her himself, finding that checking if she was alright was more important to him than trying to hide his feelings for her. She suddenly blurted out at him, almost in a yell "I didn't call you sweet!" Rika said quickly in confusion at his gazing at her. Takato looked at her confused as she clasped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she'd just said to him.  
  
She couldn't hold it back now, she'd let it slip. She removed her hand from her mouth and looked down at the floor, her face becoming as red with embarassment as Takato's was.  
  
"R, Rika....did you, mean that?" Takato asked nervously, slowly looking up from the floor and looking at her still drooping head. Rika slowly also raised her head slowly before meeting Takato's eyes with her own and gazing deep into them.  
  
"Takato" She muttered in an unusually soft voice "I...I heard what you shouted earlier...when you said 'I like her'. Somebody I know here told me they heard my name mentioned in here earlier."  
  
"I...I, Rika..."  
  
"Takato, I have something to tell you, something I've hidden for a long time now..." Rika said as she gazed deep into his eyes and gripped his wrists, pulling him close to her so his face was merely an inch or two away from hers.  
  
"Rika, wh, what're you doing?" Takato asked nervously, but anxiously also.  
  
"Takato...I love you..." She said, her eyes softening as she looked at him, in hope that he felt the same way.  
  
"Rika...I, I, I love you too...I have done since we first met..." Takato replied as his blushing slowly died away, along with Rika's as he leaned in towards her. The two burnt with passion as their body heat increased and hearts began to beat furiously as they began a long, desperately awaited kiss...  
  
*Chapter 5 end*  
  
Me: *re-reads the chapter carefully* I wrote that?  
  
Takato and Rika: *nod at the same time with a light smile*  
  
Guilmon: Wow....can you do one like that for me and Renamon?  
  
Impmon: Agh, I think I'm gonna puke.  
  
Nathan: I'll do my best, looks like my writer's block's been disabled for a while once more, I hope you enjoyed that readers, better than my normal work, don't you think? I look forward to your reviews, but until then, c'ya... 


	6. Training

Knight In Black Armour  
  
Me: No fair, I can't help it if I suck at making things last long .  
  
Rash: Oh no, he's going to try to make it really long now, and it's going to turn out terrible, I just know it...  
  
Me: Right then, you want long, I'll give you long Starts looking insane as he turns his attention to the keyboard  
  
Impmon: Yup, I think he's finally lost it.  
  
Chapter 6: Training  
  
Outside the gym  
  
"Alright then, who're we taking on?" Nathan said impatiently, a dark grin on his face. He'd been waiting for this for a long time now, finally, a chance to see what his creation could do. He'd drawn her thousands of times now, different looks, different stances, and now she was finally here, exactly how he'd wanted her to be.  
  
"I know you were meant to be fighting Terriermon, but I'd like to take a try at this instead" Renamon said, slowly walking away from the wall and standing opposite Rash. They were in a small enclosure of trees, which couldn't of been much more than 30 feet in diameter.  
  
"I've seen you fight before, and from what I've seen, you just might be lucky enough to touch me even" Rash said cockily, matching Nathan's dark grin with her own as she got into a fighting stance.  
  
"I think you'll find that it's the other way around, you'd be lucky to take a breath before I've beaten you" Renamon replied as she also got ready to fight.  
  
"We'll see...ready?" Rash said as her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Set" Renamon continued, a small grin emerging on her face.  
  
"Go!" They both yelled out in sync, leaping towards one another. Only moments before they collided they the two muttered "Kohenkyo" beneath their breath, attempting to re-appear behind their opponent and kick them in the back. However, as they both attempted this at the same time, they ended up kicking each other, the flat of all four feet in total connecting with one another as the power sent them into a back-flip. They landed once more on the floor, taking up their fighting stances once again. Were it not for the difference in colours and surrounding people, you could of thought that one was a reflection of the other. Their eyes were narrowed in the same way, their breaths in time with one anothers, every feature matching it's rivals.  
  
"Alright Rash, ready?" Nathan said with a dark grin on his face, pulling out an olive coloured D-arc with a card ready in his other hand. She nodded and returned his grin.  
  
"Always." She said bluntly, waiting for him to use the card. He lifted the card and swiped it through his D-arc, a white light flashing as he did so.  
  
"Card slash, MK II activate!" He called out as the card finished passing through the mechanism, a trail of light behind it. Parts of Rash were engulfed by the same bright white light for a moment, before it faded leaving her shins and her arms up to her elbow in a golden armour. A sword made of the same glistening golden metal was now clutched within her right hand. Renamon gave a slight smile at this.  
  
"So, can't beat me without an upgrade?" She said, mocking her as she still stood ready to fight. Rash said nothing, only a dark grin still upon her face showing her planned movements before she leapt forwards. She slashed at Renamon, who however was too fast in her reactions, muttering beneath her breath again and re-appearing again above her. Rash quickly turned around, only to meet hundreds of shards of ice flying towards her. She attempted to leap aside, in order to avoid the attack, which however was not quite successful, as one caught her leg, making a little carmine fluid leak from her thigh where it had caught her. She gritted her teeth in pain as the armour and sword faded from her, now being too weak to continue using it as her thigh had already been injured in a fight not long ago.  
  
"Alright...y, you, win...." Rash stuttered, before collapsing forwards onto the floor. Nathan quickly ran over to her, picking her up and cradling her almost unconcious body in his arms.  
  
"Rash, are...you okay?" Nathan asked worriedly, looking down towards the cut. Rash forced a smile, nodding weakly.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, just, let, me sleep, a little..." She said lightly before slowly falling to sleep in his arms. He gave a slight smile to her, lying within his arms. Renamon hit the floor on both feet swiftly, walking over to the two, while Guilmon was standing behind them in slight confusion.  
  
"I apologise for injuring her, I may of gotten a little carried away, fighting without Rika's aid." Renamon said apologetically. Henry and Terriermon eventually decided to walk up to them, Guilmon still looking confused. Nathan nodded lightly to Renamon.  
  
"Hey, how come Takato and Rika aren't back yet?" Guilmon asked, unaware of what was going on as he'd fallen asleep, and standing behind meant he couldn't see Rash bleeding. They all went silent for a moment in thought, before Henry interrupted the silence.  
  
"Well, perhaps Rika heard what Takato was yelling out, and so she's either beating him up or.....nah, she's probably beating him up." Henry thought aloud, laughing slightly. Renamon turned to him and grinned a little.  
  
"If she did hear then I doubt she's hurt him, after what I heard." Renamon said bluntly. This gained a look of confusion from the others, except for Guilmon who'd managed to fall asleep yet again on the floor. Renamon gave a slight, rare giggle before picking him up in her arms.  
  
"Guess I'll carry him for now." She said lightly, a blissful smile crossing her face as she began to walk away with him. "Tell Takato and Rika that I've taken him home so he can sleep." She told them, before running off and leaping through the trees, still holding Guilmon in her arms.  
  
Rika and Takato emerged from the gym, holding hands with their fingers interlaced as they proceeded towards the remaining group. Nathan turned to face them, remembering the message. He looked at the two and smiled a little before giving them it. "Renamon said she's taking Guilmon home, he seemed tired." He said before turning to walk away.  
  
"Hey, where're you going?" Henry asked, not wanting to be left alone with the two as he'd feel he was interfering.  
  
"I'm taking Rash home so she can heal...oh, and before I forget, " He called back, taking a piece of paper from his pocket and tossing it over his shoulder, accurately making it land it Terriermon's hands. "My address, I'll see you tommorow." He finished before walking off, taking a shortcut through the trees. The sky was beginning to darken, the sun almost out of sight.  
  
"Well, I'd best be off, see ya guys." Henry said before walking off home also, Terriermon riding comfortably on his shoulder. Takato looked at Rika at his side before kissing her lightly once more on the lips. "Well, I suppose I should be getting back also, see you tommorow, ok?" He said, gazing into her eyes reveringly. She returned the kiss before smiling lightly. "Alright then, see you tommorow, my love." Rika said, her deep violet optics shimmering with happiness still as the two left each other slowly, not removing their gaze from one another until both were out of sight.  
  
Chapter 6 end  
  
Me: .....there, is that enough? Or are you STILL all not satisfied?  
  
Impmon: That was a terrible chapter, it didn't have me in it.  
  
Rash: glares at Impmon before turning to me Ignore him, I think that was fine.  
  
Me: It better be, that was harder than my roleplay fighting....looks at the reader PLEASE review...I'm doing my best not to yell at you as it is... 


	7. Black Vs Purple

Knight In Black Armour  
  
Me:So now I'm being asked for more plot....this is NOT fair....  
  
BlackGallantmon: raises his lance Neither will this be unless you hurry up and get on with it.  
  
Me: -.- Now I'm even bening picked on by the characters...well fine then, here we go Chapter 7: Black Vs. purple.  
  
?????  
  
Impmon breathed heavily, the fresh air not seeming to reach where he now was as he looked around warily "Right, I think I've finally lost him. Now, I'll just digivolve and then I'll destroy him the next time we meet, I'll teach 'im to mess with me." Impmon thought aloud, taking a final look around before running off a little more, just to make sure that he had escaped successfully first.  
  
Tsudu residence  
  
Rash's eyes flickered open weakly as her optics scanned the area, realising that she was alone, on a bed with a bandage around her leg. She hazily recalled why she had it, though had to memory of who put it on her. She carried on looking around the room she was in, trying to work out where she was until she lay her eyes upon a thick blue folder beside the bed. "This might help me find out who's room I'm in." She thought to herself, reaching over carefully to pick it up. She slowly hauled herself up into a sitting posistion, being careful about her injury as she opened it to the first page. The paper was A4 size, which didn't help much as most people would draw or write on that. She read two words written carefully and large on the page, shaded in the same kind of green as her own fur. The words she instantly recognized. 'Rash Grawn' is what it said, the name Nathan had given her, so this must of been his folder, and therefore his room. Deciding that she was being intrusive, she closed it again and placed it back on the side. She then scanned around once more, looking for something to help her walk, but then remembered his parents would probably be in, so decided against that and lay down once more, her eyes closed again but now in thought rather than sleep.  
  
The Park  
  
BlackGallantmon walked around slowly, his lance clutched tightly as he took heavy footsteps, each one making the terrain beneath him tremble. The bushes behind him rustled a little, immediately catching his attention. He thrust his lance towards the bush as Beelzebumon walked out towards him with a dark grin, both of his guns raised forwards. " You don't get away with your threats so easily." Beelzebumon spoke, a dark laughter behind every word as he said it.  
  
" It was not a threat, it was a promise." BlackGallantmon spoke, before charging towards him and thrusting his lance forwards, Beelzebumon moving at the last second and only just about managing to avoid the attack.  
  
"Nice try." He said blankly before he aimed his gun, firing out hundreds of bullets repeatedly. As they collided each one created an explosion upon the armour, smoke surrounding the form. "Well, that was easy." Beelzebumon said as he sheathed both of his guns, waiting to look upon the damage to his opponent. However, what he saw suprised and angered him, for BlackGallantmon stood there, not a singular scratch upon him. BlackGallantmon gave an evil grin before charging forwards, his lance thrusting forwards once more. Beelzebumon tried to avoid, however this time he was not as successful, as crimson fluids begun to leave his side, a large wound now there. He clutched it with one hand and shot an icey gaze forwards. Beelzebumon decided that if his guns didn't work, he'd have to attempt something else, so he leapt over BlackGallantmon. He crossed his arms over his chest for a moment, before calling out in pain and fury "Darkness Wall!" He bellowed, flaring his arms outwards as lines of purple energy flew through the air and hit the enemy. He couldn't stay much longer, he had to escape and heal, quickly. So, without waiting to look upon whether or not he had done any damage, he took off into the bushes and hopped onto his bike, storming off while one hand still clutched his wound. He wouldn't be seen by humans due to the speed he was going at, so he'd be fine. Yet, if he had stayed to look at the effects of his attack, he would of seen BlackGallantmon now down on one knee, lines of blood still seeping upon his chest from the powerful attack. He thought aloud, his words filled now with even more hatred than before.  
  
"Damn him...when next we meet, his data shall be mine." BlackGallantmon stood, beginning to limp through the park, trying to find somewhere to lay and heal for a while. He may of thought of himself strong, but he wasn't stupid enough to run into a battle when already weakened.  
  
Tsudu residence  
  
Nathan returned to his room after finishing his breakfast, carrying some left-overs on a tray as he looked down at Rash with a light smile, thinking she was still asleep. He walked over and carefully pushed the tray onto the bedside table, removing his folder of artwork from it and placing on his computer desk instead. He shook Rash's shoulder a little, "Hey Rash, wake up, I got you some food." He whispered in one of her fox ears. She slowly looked up to him and to the food.  
  
"I was never asleep, and thankyou for the food." Rash said lightly, slowly hauling herself into a sitting posistion. She felt a slight pain in her leg, which reminded her. "Oh of course, was it you who bandaged my leg?" She asked, picking up the knife and fork and using it quite well considering she had probably never used them before.  
  
"Yes it was, how is your leg now anyway?" He asked, still dressed in a navy blue robe since it was only morning still.  
  
"It's better now, I think it's almost healed." She replied lightly, finishing the few left-overs amd placing the knife and fork carefully on the plate. She lifted up her left arm and placed it around him, pulling him close for a moment "So thankyou" She said softly, hoping he didn't mind her hug. Nathan blushed a little from the hug, but smiled and returned her hug carefully with an arm around her waist.  
  
"You're welcome." He said happily before pulling away and walking over to his draws. "Well, rest your leg a little more then, I'm just gonna go and get changed in the toilet, so you don't need to move, ok?" He asked retorically before taking out some clothes and walking out of the door, before entering the bathroom.  
  
End  
  
Me: Well, that was...suprising...I didn't even have to try TOO hard to get that much...  
  
Beelzebumon: You got me injured! Just you wait 'till I'm healed, you're gonna pay for this!  
  
Me: OO Ah! runs and hides behind Henry  
  
Henry: Oh no you don't, you don't include me in enough stories as it is steps aside  
  
Me: Gah! Quick, finish! 


	8. Peace, for now

Knight In Black Armour  
  
Me: sneaks back to the computer Right, I don't think they saw me.  
  
Guilmon: runs up Hi!!  
  
Me: Oh crap...dissapears with a wireless keyboard  
  
Guilmon: Huh? Where'd he go? looks at screen and reads it Chapter 8: Admittance  
  
The Park  
  
BlackGallantmon sat there, still bleeding a little. "Well, this, may take a while to heal...I'll have to give it at least a couple of days." He thought aloud, leaning his head back against a tree with his arms hanging limply. The bleeding had now stopped, but the pain was still there and it was very severe. Hopefully, none of them would find him until he was fully healed, because if they did then his chances of victory weren't quite as high.  
  
Nonaka residence  
  
Rika slowly awoke, climbing out of her bed and stretching and yawning. She looked around, smiling lightly in reminscence of last night with Takato. She was finally with him now, and for that she was glad. As her violet optics scanned the area, she couldn't seem to find Renamon anywhere, until she realised something. Usually a digimon would have some of the same characteristics as its tamer, so therefore maybe Renamon and Guilmon felt the same way about each other as Takato and her did. She laughed slightly to herself, trying to imagine the two of them kissing. When she did so, it suprised her that she'd never thought of it before; the two of them looked like a perfect couple now that she came to think about it. Rika decided to stop thinking about it for now, and walked down the stairs for breakfast, looking forward to seeing Takato again.  
  
Guilmon's 'house'   
  
Guilmon awoke slowly, grinning a little at the wonderful dream he'd just had. He'd dreamt that Renamon had slept in his cave that night, or at least he thought he'd dreamt it. However, the warm feel of her fur, her soft and calming breaths that he'd been hearing all night, it was all real. He discovered this when he opened his eyes fully, looking up at her beautiful face above him. She must of fallen asleep on top of him last night accidently, he hoped she wouldn't get angry and beat him up for this. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he also knew that she could have a short temper sometimes. He gasped a little as he watched her wake up, her eyes slowly opening as she gazed down at him tiredly. "Guilmon?" She muttered confused, before surveying her surroundings. She gasped and quickly leaped up, blushing deeply as she held her arms behind her back in a timid gesture. "I, I'm..so, sorry, Guilmon." She stuttered. She had never been very good at showing her feelings towards others, but this definetely wasn't how she'd planned for him to find out. "I must of fallen to sleep on you last night, I apologise Renamon said shyly, still standing in the same way. Guilmon smiled childishly as he got up, also now a little deeper red in his cheeks.  
  
"That's okay, I was quite...uhm, comfortable." Guilmon said as he gazed at her. Her body was perfectly formed, everything about her, the dignity that she always seemed to have about her, her comfortable yellow fur, the confidence in every one of her words, those deep eyes that always showed strength no matter how bad the situation was. He was in love, and deeply. If he'd had the guts, he would've just leaped at her and started kissing her, because that's exactly what he wanted to do.  
  
Renamon gave a slight look of confusion at him, he must of been staring at her for at least a few minutes now, and he was completely silent. She was feeling strange, and her cheeks were red hot. Her heart was beating fast within her, as it would when she was fearful, but this was different. This feeling was a good one, and she was pretty sure she knew what it was. It was love, deep and true, the highest form of affection you could feel towards someone. She took a step towards him, moving her right hand a little closer to him. "Guilmon, are you okay?" She asked him serenely, her voice snapping him out of his trance.  
  
"Y, yeah, sorry about that..." Guilmon stuttered. She was close to him now, making him even more tempted to do it, to let his own lips brush against hers and make himself feel his dreams become reality. He moved a little closer to her, starting to loose control of his emotions. Renamon looked confused for a moment as his arms wrapped around her waist lightly, pulling her closer to him, her cheeks deepening ever redder.  
  
"G, Guilmon, what're you doing?" She stuttered timidly, looking down at him. Guilmon's golden eyes sparkled as they returned the gaze. He pulled her ever closer to him.  
  
"Renamon...I can't, hide my feelings for you anymore, it's too hard." He said, feeling her warm fur against him. She had a slight look of shock, was this really what she had always hoped for? It couldn't be any sort of trick, because she had never told anyone of her feelings for him. Renamon gave in, she had to at least give him a hint that if he felt this way for her, that telling her was a good idea, so she wrapped her arms around him also.  
  
"Guilmon, does this mean what I think, and hope that it means?" Renamon inquired, her gaze and his fixated upon each other's eyes.  
  
"Renamon...I love you" Guilmon said, feeling relief as those words finally escaped him. Somehow he wasn't scared of her hurting him for saying that, he just had to say it. Renamon simply smiled before leaning her head towards his and kissing him lightly.  
  
"I love you too, Guilmon." Renamon said lightly, pulling him as close to her as possible, their lips only an inch away from each other. Then, slowly they begun another kiss, this time with more passion, lasting for much longer. After a while they eventually pulled away from each other, breathing heavily, feeling as if they were melting with passion.  
  
"Well, I guess I must go and see Rika, but I can't wait to see you again later Guil-kun." Renamon said, giving him a light kiss on his snout before beginning to walk away.  
  
"Alright then, see you soon Rena-chan." Guilmon said in a much more mature voice than usual. As she phased out, Guilmon fell backwards onto the floor grinning happily. Finally, now everything was perfect...  
  
Atop a building  
  
Beelzebumon sat atop a building in a run down area of town. Hardly anyone was around, so he sat there and allowed himself to heal. He took out his guns and looked at them, gritting his teeth angrily as he remembered the failed attempt at hurting BlackGallantmon using them. He would get his revenge, he swore upon it, even if it took his life. He slowly rose from his sitting posistion, now pretty much healed as he leapt down and landed perfectly on his bike, revving it up. He sped off to where he had fought before, he was going to take care of this, that data would be his soon, he could feel it.  
  
end  
  
Me:Geh, I've gone and written to chapters in a row again, I must be ill..  
  
Rash: Well...isn't that why you're off school today?  
  
Me: Oh, heheh, yeah...forgot about that...  
  
Rash: sweatdrops Well, just hurry up and finish it.  
  
Me: Alright then, despite not knowing how you found me when I dissapeared with my wireless keyboard, I'll finish it anyways. 


	9. The last battle begins

* * *

Nathan: Right, I'm leaving the after and before chapter speeches behind for now, I just want to get this story over and done with.

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Beginning of battle_**

_The park_  
  
Blackgallantmon slowly heaved himself up from the floor as he heard a familiar motorbike engine roaring in the distance, proceeding towards where he was. With his hand now removed from his wound, and his other clutching tightly to his now bloodstained lance, he quietly moved into hiding behind a few trees, planning to ambush his opponent. His timing was perfect, as only moments later the now extremely close motor sound faded out, Beelzebumon leaping off his bike swiftly and landing in the center of the enclosure of trees, both of his guns drawn. He looked around slowly, scanning the area for his opponent, he could smell blood in the air and he knew it was who he was looking for. As he turned to his left, a blinding ray of sunlight caught him in the eyes, reflected of a thin purple lance. As Beelzebumon slowly regained his sight, he could only just move slightly out of the way, feeling Blackgallantmon force the lance he held deeply, through the right side of Beelzebumon's chest. He roared out in pain, falling backwards quickly into an almost sitting position, one arm holding up his form, now shaking in pain as his other hand covered the wound. He gazed up towards Blackgallantmon's still slightly weakened form, moving towards him with heavy footsteps, before turning his gaze to just over his shoulder and a slight grin of satisfaction crossing his face. He wasn't as foolish as he was once before, he'd thought to tell the others of this new threat now, and it looked like he wasn't going to be alone in this fight.  
  
As the lance was thrust down heavily towards his chest, it was quickly deflected by a golden staff, Blackgallantmon's head slowly turning to face the one who had stopped him from destroying Beelzebumon, seeing a woman wearing armour formed around a fox beside him, the only skin showing, her lips just beneath the vulpine helmet. He lashed his lance out to the side, making her leap backwards and release her weapon from it's lock with his. As she landed, a cloud of dust rose around her, also gaining a light smirk as another to help them appeared from behind a grouping of trees on the opposite side to her. Megagargomon stood, his green armour reflecting the sunlight even greater than Blackgallantmon's lance had. As his guns were readied, Blackgallantmon in turn raised his free hand instantly in a defensive position, an ebony shield forming to the same height as him. As the many missiles found their way towards him, the shield seemed to become a liquid upon their impact with it, the attack merely being absorbed by it. Megagargomon snarled slightly at the failure of his attack, before trying once more to inflict damage by lunging forwards.  
  
"Wait, don't!" Sakuyamon called out to him, seeing what their enemy was about to do. However her command was too late, for he was already in mid-air. As he came closer to the dark digimon, Blackgallantmon quickly lashed his lance upwards once more, Megagargomon's body becoming impaled upon it as electricity began to spark from the point of penetration. He threw the now weakened mechanical body to the floor beside Beelzubumon, the weakness overcoming the form as Terriermon and Henry both lay on the floor, breathing heavily, barely even able to move.  
  
Blackgallantmon gave of a chuckle of dark laughter at their weak forms, now turning towards Sakuyamon, the only one still strong enough to fight back. She held out her hand towards him, calling out her attack as four foxes appeared from seemingly nowhere. One of earth, one of wind, one of fire and one of water, all charging towards her opponent. As each one lunged at him in turn, they also fell in turn, each gaining deep and painful scars upon them from the lance, dissapearing quikly. Sakuyamon stumbled back slightly in shock, he shouldn't of been strong enough to simply negate his attack like that. She swiftly leaped towards him, swiping at him with her staff; he however simply moved aside, thrusting his armou-clad foot into her back making her fly directly into a tree, it snapping in two from the high velocity at which he had knocked her. She collapsed with her back to the tree, also de-digivolving as Rika and Renamon's body's seperated, they could still move a little, but weren't quite strong enough to fight. Blackgallantmon looked towards the now five weakened forms, raising his lance slowly and aiming it towards them, ready to annhilate all of them...

* * *

_Chapter 9 end_


	10. Death to victory

**_Chapter 10 (final chapter): Death to victory_**  
  
_The Park_  
  
As Blackgallantmon stood before them, he was unaware of the two in the trees either side of him. The two looked towards each other, nodding in agreement that it was time to attack before leaping downwards. As They landed, Rash cut across his left arm with her claws, making him turn towards her immediately. This exposed his back towards Nathan as he fell, his fencing blade drawn as he sliced it down his back, leaving an indent in the armour where it had passed through. Without showing even the slightest sign of pain, Blackgallantmon grabbed Rash by the tuft upon her chest, throwing her over him into Nathan and making the two of them land in a heap after rolling over a couple of times. Both of their optics closed, trying not to cry out in pain from the force of his throw, after all, they were only a human and a rookie level digimon, compared to a mega level. As they stopped, Rash lay atop Nathan, her eyes slowly opening to look into his, a look of shock overcoming her facial features as she realised her lips were against his. His optics also slowly opened, his cheeks deepening to a deep red as he gazed into her eyes. They were lost in each others eyes, they couldn't move or breathe, they were completely still, as Blackgallantmon walked towards them slowly. He chuckled darkly, placing the lance above the two of them facing downwards. "Hrmph, let the lovers die together." He said bluntly, before thrusting the lance through both of their bodies, ensanguine fluids bursting upwards in a horrific fountain. He slowly removed his lance once more, neither of the bodies moving or breathing still, but now due to death. A look of horror came over the others, he'd killed them so easily, and there was nobody else here to fight him.  
  
Blackgallantmon slowly moved towards the others once more, a dark grin crossing his face, satisfied that this time he would not be interrupted. First would be the one who had injured him before, the one who possessed the guns, then the rabbit, and then the fox. The humans would be easy to kill even if he left them for a while to fully heal. His violet weapon glinted once more, in the now dim red light from the setting sun, as it was pressed lightly against Beelzebumon's chest, ready to kill him. However, he was angered when he was once more interrupted, hearing heavy footsteps approach behind him. He slowly turned around to face the sound's owner, his facial expression not changing. It was him, the one who he had been searching for, his light counterpart, the original Gallantmon. Both stood gazing at each other for a moment, not saying a word. A sudden movement was made by Gallantmon, him quickly lunging forwards with his lance. Without a moment's hesitation, the darker counterpart followed with the same movement, the two knights meeting in mid-air and their lances grazing against each other, sparks flying as their magnificent strength was shown in the collision.  
  
After what seemed like hours of tension, the two landed again on opposite sides, Gallantmon immediately turning around to face Blackgallantmon and holding his shield ready. Blackgallantmon however, collapsed onto one knee, it seemed that he had gained a deep cut from the competition of power which had just taken place in mid-air. Seeing his chance, Gallantmon slightly altered his position as his shield began to glow a bright white. Soon, it let off a giant beam of bright light flying forwards, causing Blackgallantmon to roar out in pain as it tore through him slowly, his form exploding into nothing more than data. Gallantmon stood fully once more, holding his shield at his side as he absorbed the data. All of them now returned their gaze towards where Nathan and Rash's dead bodies lay...or at least were they did lay. For now, there was nothing there, other than a large amount of blood. Also, something else strange had happened, for it was obvious that Rash was dead, yet why had she not becoming mere data like others had? It was something they would most likely never find out, but the most possible explanation would be that Rash was never a digimon at all, and to live, Nathan could not of been human. Therefore, what exactly they were...was unknown, and forever shall be...


End file.
